


tongue forgot the words and feet forgot the earth, it’s true

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan “Buck” Buckley, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eddie Diaz is a Good Dad, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: Eddie feels like he’s drowning in insurance payments, tuition raises, overbearing parents and anxiety. Things had definitely been worse on him when he didn’t have a whole new support system on his side but things just kept piling on, one after another, it was impossible for him not to feel suffocated. Every muscle in his body was sore from being completely tensed all of the time, the lack of sleep was getting to him, he’s in a foul mood to everyone that loves him. He just wants a break, needs a break.orEddie finally gets a second to breathe.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	tongue forgot the words and feet forgot the earth, it’s true

**Author's Note:**

> just some eddie love on this page, originally posted on my tumblr (@buckleysjareau)

Eddie feels like he’s drowning in insurance payments, tuition raises, overbearing parents and anxiety. Things had definitely been worse on him when he didn’t have a whole new support system on his side but things just kept piling on, one after another, it was impossible for him not to feel suffocated. Every muscle in his body was sore from being completely tensed all of the time, the lack of sleep was getting to him, he’s in a foul mood to everyone that loves him. He just wants a break, needs a break. 

He messes up big time venting to his parents about the insurance and tuition raising. He’s on the phone with them during one of their bi-weekly calls and the frustration was boiling from the tip of his toes and reaching his chest. His whole chest felt tight as he drowned out the sound of his parents' voices while he read the letter from Christopher’s school stating that the tuition would be raising at the beginning of the new school year. Suddenly the frustration boils over into anxiety and if he didn’t vent, he would go insane. So, Eddie spent a half hour venting his frustrations out onto his parents, and it helped, until he heard this gasp come from his mom. 

It was like they’d just been given another reason to get Christopher and him to come back to El Paso. 

“Eddie, the school Christopher went to El Paso is free and public, he loved it there.”

Before his dad can begin to tell them to go back to El Paso, he hangs up on his parents the first time in his life. He couldn’t do it. Not right now.

All he wants is to be held and kissed by Buck but they’re both twenty hours in on a twenty four hour shift and they’ve made it their own rule to remain completely professional at work. They sit closer, they link hands under the table, they’ll steal a kiss here and there, but other than that? No PDA. 

Plus, Christopher had been struggling about the anniversary of the tsunami, so there’s no doubt his boyfriend was as well. He didn’t need to put all of these problems on his shoulders when they shouldn’t be his to bear. He could handle this by himself, it’s not the first time he’s had to deal with any of this. Christopher is ten years old, he’s been doing this single father business since he was six, there’s no reason he couldn’t handle it by himself.

He had gotten used to the support system, though. He couldn’t do it on his own. 

Fortunately for him, his boyfriend saw that as well. Not that he couldn’t do it on his own, but that he didn’t  _ have  _ to do it on his own. 

“You wanna tell me why you’re avoiding your parents to the point where they’re calling  _ me?”  _

Eddie snaps. He breaks. He falls back onto the bench of the locker room and vents. Every little bit of pent up frustration and anxiety comes out in the form of huffs and angry words. Buck listens to every word, doesn’t talk until Eddie is done, and when he does finish, he breaks their rule. He kisses his cheek, by his lips, his shoulder, and then finally his lips. It’s intimate but not sexual and it makes Eddie feel something other than frustration and anxiety for the first time that week. He gives him a breath of fresh air after drowning for so long. 

“Go home and go to sleep. I’ll get Christopher from school and see if I can talk to them about tuition assistance. Let me take care of it, okay?”

“Buck, I can’t just put that responsibility on you-”

“Let me take care of it.” He squeezes Eddie’s hand. “Let me take over for a day. Get the rest you need.”

So Eddie lets him. He doesn’t want to put this onto his boyfriend, and when he’s home he doesn’t expect to actually get any sleep. 

He’s out the second his head hits the pillow. 

He doesn’t rouse from his deep sleep until there’s an arm wrapping around him and a warm body sliding behind him. He sighs contentedly at the comfort Buck gives just from cuddling.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Buck kisses his jaw. “How’d you sleep?”

“Correction, still sleeping.” Eddie mumbles sleepily and Buck chuckles. “What time is it?”

“Seven in the evening.” He kisses up and down Eddie’s arm lazily. “I got Christopher from school, made him dinner. I called the insurance company, they have payment options available that I couldn’t set up on the account that I’m not you. There’s paperwork out on the table for a grant for single parents Christopher’s school is now offering.”

The more Buck talks, the more he rubs Eddie’s shoulders and runs his fingers through his hair, the more he relaxes. 

“Your parents called me again.” Buck sighs. “They kept begging me to get you to call them. I hope I didn’t overstep by doing so, but I told them they need to let you decide what’s best for Christopher and instead of strongly suggesting that the only fix to the problem is moving back to El Paso, they need to trust and support you. That you wouldn’t push them away if you weren’t scared they were going to bring up how much better Christopher would be with them in Texas. You love them a lot, and I know they love you, so I hope I didn’t overstep but-”

Eddie sniffles. “You didn’t overstep at all. What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?”

Buck kisses the top of his head this time. “You were one-hundred percent you, baby.”

Eddie giggles. “So cheesy.”

“And what about it?” He tightens his arm around Eddie’s chest. “Earlier, you said you felt like you weren’t doing enough for Christopher, but honey, you are. You do so much for him, you make everything in his life easier and carefree and you believe in him in everything he does. You’re such an amazing father, and me getting to witness your love for that boy everyday will continue to be a blessing. Don’t ever doubt yourself on that, okay?”

“I love him. I love you.” He chokes out. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Taking care of me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. MAKE ME SMILE. I LOVE YOU.


End file.
